


Comment empêcher une idole de faire un carnage

by magorna



Series: Nous servirons le mal [7]
Category: Flander's Company
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Flander's Alternative, Post-Canon, References to Marvel comics, Retombés médiatiques, Usage excessif des astérisques
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magorna/pseuds/magorna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cindy Trueman* a toujours eu une bonne réputation, jamais aucun scandale, donc quand son homosexualité est révélée au grand jour, elle n'est pas préparée à gérer tout ce qui en découle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comment empêcher une idole de faire un carnage

**Author's Note:**

> Tout les noms suivis d'un astérisque désignent les personnages de la Flander's alternative. L'histoire se déroule entre un et cinq ans après la fin de la série.

Parfois, Cindy* regrettait de n'en avoir jamais parlé à son père, il aurait sûrement trouvé un moyen d'aplanir tout cela. Ceci dit, au vu de ce qu'il avait fait, ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal qu'elle ne sache pas comment il aurait agit.

Ce n'est pas qu'elle avait honte ou que les réactions avaient été entièrement négatives. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, les médias lui avaient toujours prêté grande attention mais jusqu'à présent cela concernait surtout sa carrière de super héros ou les films dans lesquels elle tournait et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Contrairement à son oncle, elle avait tâché de se comporter en publique de manière irréprochable, pas de drogues, pas de quantité exagérée d'alcool, pas délit ni d'infraction. Quant à sa vie privée, elle la dissimulait avec tant de soin que la presse people s'en était rapidement désintéressé la qualifiant de trop ennuyeuse.

Il avait suffit d'une seule personne pour que tout s'effondre, que ce soit la personne qu'elle fréquentait qui avait tout balancé ne rendait la trahison que plus amère. Elle savait que Camille n'avait pas un mauvais fond mais cela ne faisait aucune différence. Si son entourage n'avait pas été trop choqué par la nouvelle, il n'en avait pas été de même pour l'opinion publique, apparemment tout le monde se permettait d'avoir un avis sur avec qui elle devait ou ne devait pas sortir ou, allant jusqu'à émettre des suppositions sur comment cela affectait son travail. C'était ce qui était le plus dur, on remettait en question son intégrité, son efficacité. De plus avec tout ce débat autour du mariage, en plus des propos sans fondements qu'elle entendait à chaque émission sur le sujet, elle voyait son nom utilisé comme argument ou contre argument par des gens qui n'y connaissaient rien, la reliant à une cause pour laquelle elle n'avait pas donné son avis.

Kevin* avait essayé de mettre en place un plan comm pour calmer le jeu mais le fait est qu'ils se retrouvaient avec un cas sans précédant et, de toute façon, il lui était encore impossible de lui faire confiance. La bonne nouvelle, si on pouvait dire, était qu'avec la disparition de son père et, par conséquent celle de l'emprise mentale sur les employés de la Flander's, beaucoup de méta humains avaient décidé qu'être un super-héros n'était pas à leur goût et que passer de l'autre côté de la barrière était plus à la hauteur de leurs compétences. Cela, plus l'apparition d'une nouvelle génération de mutants entraîna une augmentation de la puissance de feu du crime, rien de particulièrement alarmant mais on se rapprochait du niveau de criminalité précédant le cataclysme de 83. Ce qui signifiait que Caleb* et elle ne faisaient que des missions d'intervention de grande envergure, donc terminé le social et la surexposition médiatique. Les seuls journalistes qu'ils croisaient étaient ceux qui réussissait à les alpaguer une fois les missions terminées.

Elle avait conscience qu'elle faisait toute une histoire de pas grand chose, même en tant que première héroïne ayant son homosexualité révélée, elle n'était pas pour autant la première célébrité à qui cela arrivait et la situation n'était pas grave. Cependant, elle ne parvenait pas à passer outre et cela la dérangeait plus que nécessaire. Tout cela pour dire que ces derniers jours, elle n'était pas d'humeur à sortir, elle rasait les murs sur le chemin entre chez elle et la boîte et redoutait chaque mission, se battre elle gérait, mais c'était le reste qui lui pesait.

Elle fut sortie de ses sombres constatations lorsque Kevin* l'appela pour une mission. Caleb* et Cindy* devaient arrêter une armée de robot qui attaquait la capitale, on aurait pu espérer que la nouvelle vague de criminels fasse dans l'original mais c'était peine perdue. Les rues avaient été évacuées ce qui leur permirent de nettoyer la zone aussi violemment qu'ils le souhaitaient. Caleb* balançait ses impulsions quasars à leur maximum au point que tout automate sur son passage était atomisé sur place, tandis qu'elle avait abandonné ses flingues pour se servir de certains ennemis comme projectiles sur les autres. Le travail fut terminé rapidement ne laissant que des carcasses et des débris empilés.

\- C'est quand même bizarre, déclara Caleb* alors qu'il ramassait des pièces détachées pour l’échantillonnage réglementaire.

\- De quoi ?

\- En général ce genre d'attaque a un but précis, un bâtiment particulier par exemple, là ils ont juste saccagé les rues. S'ils voulaient faire des victimes, ils auraient poursuivit les civils lors de l'évacuation et c'est une grosse puissance de feu pour un simple vandalisme.

\- D'un autre côté , il y avait l'air d'avoir pas de monde avant l'attaque. Regarde, il y a des pancartes et des banderoles, c'était peut-être une manifestation.

Cindy* tira sur un morceau de carton coincé sous l'un des robots. En le dégageant, elle réussit à déchiffrer ce qui y étatit inscrit pour juste après lâcher un juron. Lorsque Caleb* se retourna, elle brandit la pancarte.

\- Il est possible que le but de l'opération était d'interrompre un rassemblement de la manif pour tous, la bonne nouvelle est que cela réduit la liste des suspects...

La mauvaise nouvelle ne tarda pas à arriver quand la voix de Kevin* résonna dans leur oreillette :

\- Cindy*, Caleb*, tenez votre position, les autorités se dirigent vers vous pour que vous fassiez votre rapport.

\- On pourra partir après ? demanda Cindy* sans grand espoir.

\- Négatif, des journalistes les suivent de près, il faut en profiter pour faire un communiqué.

\- Kevin*, je te préviens, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

\- Peut-être mais cela fait un moment que vous n'avez pas fait de déclaration publique, en particulier vous Cindy*, il faut en profiter avant que votre côte de popularité ne baisse trop.

\- Et tu penses vraiment que ce genre d'affaire est l'idéal pour faire une réapparition ?

\- Il y a peu de chance que ça empire.

Cindy* coupa la communication d'un geste sec et ne se retint que de justesse de fracasser son oreillette contre l'asphalte. Cindy* se tourna vers Caleb*, c'était toujours elle qui interagissait avec les civils, sauf lorsqu'Armand* était présent mais son oncle n'avait pas mis les pieds sur le terrain depuis un moment, ce qui était du gâchis eu vu de ses pouvoirs. Rapidement, une voiture de police fit son apparition. Le compte rendu fut rapide, juste le temps de faire l'inventaire et les autorités n'avaient jamais été contrariantes, pas avec eux en tout cas. Cindy* se résolut à s'enfuir juste après, au diable les instructions de Kevin*, mais elle constata très vite que les journalistes s'étaient amassés et les attendaient bien sagement, les caméras vers eux et la police.

Toute fuite rendue impossible, Cindy* se dirigea vers eux et laissa aux cameramans le temps de réajuster leurs appareils. Cela commença avec des questions basiques auxquelles elle tâcha de répondre au mieux : oui, fort heureusement, l'incident n'avait fait aucune victime, non, il n'y avait aucune trace de la personne ayant commandité tout cela ni d'autres indices mis à part les robots eux-même mais la police menait l'enquête et la Flander's se tenait à disposition en cas de besoin. Ce fut après que les chose dégénérèrent quand une voix s'éleva au-dessus des autres :

\- Mlle Trueman ? L'intervention de votre part ne provoque-t-elle pas un conflit d’intérêt ?

Elle savait qu'ils en arriverait là, cela ne l'empêcha pas de ressentir une certaine déception.

\- Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle en espérant vivement que jouer l'ignorance détournerait l'attention.

-Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'une des « manif pour tous » se tenait à cet endroit même juste avant l'incident. S'opposer à un criminel, qui visiblement est contre ce genre de rassemblement, ne vous dérange-t-il pas étant donné votre...orientation ?

Qu'est-ce-qu'elle détestait quand ils faisaient semblant d'avoir du tact. Cela l'empêchait de les envoyer balader correctement. La mutante de synthèse prit une inspiration discrète pour tenter de se calmer.

\- Le temps d'arriver sur les lieux, la foule s'était dispersée si bien qu'il était impossible de dire ce qui s'y déroulait auparavant.

\- Donc, conclut un journaliste qui voulait lui aussi jouer, vous aviez compris que l'attentat avait interrompu une manif pour tous qu'après avoir détruit les robots ?

L'insinuation délia les langues des autres qui enchaînèrent questions après questions. Au fil à mesure des réponses, Cindy* peinait à garder sa voix posée. Ses ongles lui rentraient dans les paumes, la retenant d'atteindre ses flingues mais bientôt cela ne fut plus suffisant. Caleb* intervint in extremis pour éviter la destruction du matériel des journalistes et ceci sans armes à feu.

\- Il est encore trop tôt pour déterminer le mobile de l'attaque, il faut attendre les conclusions de la police. Cependant quel qu’elles soient, la Flander's s'engage à arrêter la personne responsables de ces actes.

Une fois que Caleb* eut repris la main, la presse se calma et la conférence prit fin peu après. Le voyage du retour se fit dans le silence, sachant tout les deux que top bien ce qui leur était réservé une fois à la Flander's. En effet, Kevin* les attendait de pieds fermes devant l'ascenseur, leur faisant signe de monter puis appuya sur le bouton du dernier étage. Les débriefings n'avaient jamais été la partie la plus intéressante de leur travail, cela l'était d'autant moins lorsqu'ils se résumaient à des discours sur comment se comporter face aux médias : « pas d'éclats de violence », « ne pas ternir l'image de la boîte », tout ça, tout ça. Kevin* les conduisit jusqu'au bureau d'Armand, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, il leur ouvrit la porte, les fit rentrer avant de tourner les talons. Cindy* aurait aimé que son départ signifie qu'il n'assisterait pas à la réunion, mais, malheureusement, il était plus probable qu'il ait juste besoin d'aller chercher des dossiers. Pour une fois, son oncle ne semblait pas sous l'emprise d'une quelconque substance, bien qu'il soit déjà midi.

\- Alors, c'était quoi déjà ?

\- Une armée de robots, répondit-elle haussant les épaules.

\- J'aurais adoré venir, c'est toujours amusant de se battre contre ce genre de truc.

 Cindy* hocha la tête, cela aurait été en effet préférable qu'Armand soit là, ne serait-ce que pour gérer la presse, son oncle avait un don pour attirer l'attention.

\- J'ai entendu que ça s'était mal passé mais je suppose que c'est encore Kevin qui exagère.

\- Ça c'est pas super bien passé, finit par répondre Caleb*, mais rien de catastrophique donc, oui, c'est lui qui exagère.

Ce fut à ce moment là que le susnommé revint avec une pile de dossier sous le bras, lorsqu'il posa tout cela sur la table, Cindy* vit que le dessus de la pile portait son nom.

\- Bon, commença Armand*, pas besoin de faire durer ça des lustres, il y a eu une attaque, dommages matériels mineurs, pas de victimes, aucune trace du coupable, il n'y a plus qu'à laisser faire la police. Voilà, terminé, on peut tous partir.

Armand*, Caleb* et Cindy* se levèrent mais, sans qu'ils eurent le temps de partir, Kevin* prit la parole tout en s'asseyant :

-Le problème n'est pas tant l'exécution que les retombés médiatiques et la marche à suivre pour le reste de l'affaire.

A contre cœur, les trois mutants de synthèse reprirent place.

\- Je pense qu'on est d'accord pour dire que la rencontre avec la presse s'est moyennement bien passé.

\- Si on était mieux informé avant d'être catapulté sur le terrain, on ne serait peut-être pas pris au dépourvu.

\- Néanmoins, continua le secrétaire ignorant l'interruption de Cindy*, il n'y a eu aucun débordement, donc rien d'irréparable. Il faut juste montrer le soutient de le Flander's et son entière coopération avec les autorités, c'est pour cela qu'il faut que ce soit nous qui appréhendons le ou les suspects. Le seul point délicat est la question de votre implication, termina-t-il en pivotant son siège vers Cindy*.

\- Le problème, intervint Armand*, est qu'en excluant Cindy* du dossier, l'équipe alpha perd encore en effectif, on peut pas vraiment parler d'équipe avec un seul membre.

\- Et en mettant quelqu'un d'autre que l'équipe alpha, la presse risque de l'interpréter comme un manque de soutient de notre part et on ne peut pas se le permettre. L'idéal serait que Cindy* ne se retire pas de l'enquête, à condition que cela n'affecte pas ses performances.

\- Mes performances vont très bien, s'offusqua cette dernière, j'ai toujours été tout ce qu'il y a de plus professionnelle.

\- Avant, peut-être, mais aujourd'hui vous vous êtes laissée déstabiliser et, sans Caleb*, cela aurait pu dégénérer. Visiblement, vous avez du mal à séparer le professionnel du privé.

Cindy* savait que perdre son sang-froid lui ferait perdre toute crédibilité dans cette conversation mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficil de ne pas claquer Kevin* contre le bureau ou un des murs. Après tout cela ne le tuerait probablement pas et cela soulagerait tout le monde.

\- Au contraire, séparer les deux est ce que je fais de mieux, ce sont les autres qui ont du mal à faire la part des choses. Je n'aurais aucun mal à faire mon boulot si ils ne revenaient pas sans cesse là-dessus.

\- Ils ne « reviendrait sans cesse là-dessus » si on avait élaborer un plan potable.

\- On n'en pas besoin, les chose finiront bien par se tasser.

\- Non, elles ne se tasseront pas. Même si cela se calme, dès qu'une affaire comme celle-ci aura lieu, tout refera surface. C'est pour cela qu'il faut prendre des mesures.

\- Et je préfèrent éviter toutes « mesures » que tu décideras de prendre.

\- Bon alors c'est décidé, déclara Armand* tapant dans ses mains, toi et Caleb* continuerez d'intervenir durant l'enquête. De toute façon, on n'est pas encore certain du motif de l'attaque, avec un peu de chance la prochaine n'aura rien à voir avec tout ça.

La séance terminée, tout le monde quitta la pièce. Au lieu de rester dans son bureau, son oncle suivit Caleb* et elle vers l'open space tout en passant le bras autour de ses épaules.

-Je devrais peut-être faire une apparition en publique défoncé, cela devrait détourner l'attention.

Cindy* acquiesça, souhaitant que cela soit une solution viable sur le long terme.

* * *

Afin de faciliter la cohésion entre les supers, un grand nombre d'entre eux était regroupé par secteur. Ces secteurs créaient une barrière quasi infranchissable, par exemple on ne verra que très rarement une Némésis du secteur DC interagir dans le cadre professionnel avec un super-héros du secteur Marvel. Afin de garder une certaine cohérence dans l'événementiel des différents membres d'un même secteur et de maintenir tout cela en place, il y avait l'utilisation plus moins régulières des Arcs Globaux. Un Arc Global était une trame scénaristique affectant tout les supers du secteur concerné et se déroulant sur plusieurs semaines voir plusieurs mois. En général Armand, en tant que PDG de la plus grande entreprise d'intérim de super-vilains, appréciait ces Arcs, ils apportaient de nouveaux contrats, facilitaient la gestion clientèle et permettaient de facturer les prestations plus chères. Cependant, le dernier Arc Global en date du secteur Marvel provoquait des complications pour le moins inattendues.

L'Arc « Axis » a été mis en place après la mort... accidentelle de Charles Xavier, le principe de base paraissait simple : tout le monde changeait de camp. Si cela signifiait récupérer des employés de premier choix, comme les X-Men, cela signifiait également que tous les contrats des anciens employés et clients devenaient caducs. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que le département juridique et les ressources humaines renégociaient et réécrivaient les nouveaux contrats. La majorité des employés avaient été affectés aux dossiers relativement simples, par exemple celui de Carnage, mais Carla, Hippolyte et lui-même devaient s'occuper personnellement des cas les plus délicats.

\- Du coup pour Magneto, on fait quoi ? demanda Hippolyte feuilletant le dossier.

\- Mettez celui-là de côté, déclara Armand, j'ai une réunion avec la Confrérie des Ombres demain, je verrais ça avec lui.

Hippolyte posa le classeur sur l'une des quatre piles encombrant le bureau avec la main droite tandis que la main gauche enserrait fermement le dossier de Storm dont il avait refusé de se séparer depuis qu'il avait été mis à jour. La grimace qu'il afficha en ouvrant le prochain dossier annonçait encore des réjouissances :

\- Loki.

Armand résista à l'envie de frapper sa tête contre la table tandis que Carla poussa un soupir de désespoir.

 - Je croyais qu'il ne travaillait plus pour nous depuis sa dernière réincarnation, s’exaspéra-t-elle.

\- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, c'est pas plus mal que son cas ressorte parce que cela fait un moment que personne ne sait ce qu'il faisait... D'après son contrat on l'avait en intérimaire.

\- Du coup, il vaut mieux continuer comme ça.

\- Mais ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter pour régulariser sa situation.

\- Thor est de quel côté, demanda le PDG ?

\- Du nôtre, répondit Hippolyte en consultant la liste, son contrat a été finalisé hier.

\- Mettez le dans le camp adverse, de toute façon personne ne remarquera la différence.

Le DRH annotait les corrections faites lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

\- Entrez.

\- Cindy vous demande à la salle de télé conférence dimensionnelle M Trueman, annonça Kevin.

\- On est occupé avec des choses un peu plus importantes là tout de suite, répondit sèchement Carla.

Kevin hésita un instant mais ne bougea pas, Cindy l'avait probablement menacé s'il revenait les mains vides. Armand jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre et se leva.

\- On reprend dans une heure, on a presque fini et j'ai besoin de changer d'air.

Soulagé, Kevin le mena vers le poste de communication dimensionnel. Après une période de test, le dispositif de communication trans-dimensionnelle avait été installé dans une salle de télé-conférence, le hall n'étant pas l'endroit idéal pour ce genre de réunion. Cindy était assise à la table fixant l'écran éteint. Bien que l'autre monde les avait contactés la semaine dernière pour leur consultation mensuelle, il ne pouvait être que l'unique raison à cette demande.

\- Je suppose qu'ils ont appelé.

\- Il semblerait qu'il y ait eu un incident avec l'une de leurs employés, répondit sa nièce d'un air détaché, depuis ils ont du mal à gérer son image.

Cela étonna quelque peu Armand, en général ses conseils concernaient plus la gestion, son homologue n'ayant pas assez d'expérience dans ce domaine, mais les relations publiques étaient la spécialité de l'entreprise. Voyant sa perplexité, Cindy enchaîna :

\- L'incident n'a pas de précédant chez eux, ils n'ont jamais eu à gérer ce genre d'affaire et ils n'arrivent pas à se mettre d'accord sur comment procéder.

Traduction : l'ancienne équipe de comm a déjà trouvé une solution mais la nouvelle direction, les ce qu'il reste des autres Trueman*, est contre. Depuis le changement de PDG il y avait pas mal de conflits au sein de l'entreprise, certains étaient dus à la suppression des nanotechnologies, d'autres étaient dus au fait que, parfois, il était impossible de s'entendre avec quelqu'un ayant participé à votre lavage de cerveau. Enfin, le principal était que cela profitait à lui.

\- Heureusement que tu passais par là quand ils nous ont contactés, cela aurait été dommage de passer à côté du supplément que je vais leur facturer. Ils rappellent quand ?

\- Environ un quart d'heure, le temps d'aller chercher la principale concernée.

En effet quatorze minutes plus tard, une sonnerie retentit, Armand alluma l'écran pour voir quatre silhouettes, étrangement la seule femme présente était le double de Cindy, dont les cheveux roses associés au visage de sa nièce ne manquait jamais de le mettre mal à l'aise. Cela voulait dire que l'incident la concernait elle.

\- J'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait eu un scandale ?

Ce fut son double qui prit la parole tout en prenant soin de placer Cindy* juste devant l'objectif.

\- On n'a jamais eu ça avant et Cindy*, ajouta-t-il en tapotant l'épaule de cette dernière, refuse que ce soit l'équipe de la boîte qui s'occupe de son coming out.

Par réflexe Armand jeta un coup d’œil à sa propre nièce mais celle-ci ne sembla ni étonnée, ni embarrassée face à cette information. Par chance, personne ne remarqua son mouvement de surprise alors que l'autre Armand* poursuivait.

\- … avec les fuites auprès de la presse et les évènements de ces deniers mois, on ne peut plus vraiment se permettre de faire comme si de rien n'était. De plus, contrairement à moi, Cindy* bénéficiait d'une réputation impeccable, ce qui empêche la situation de se tasser.

Même après qu'Armand réussit à se concentrer sur le problème et à assimiler toutes les informations, quelque chose clochait.

\- Vous n'avez jamais eu ce genre de situation ?

\- Pas depuis l'Holocauste, intervint Über-Caleb*, en tout cas personne ne s'est manifesté. Il semblerait que ce soit plus courant chez vous ?

\- Sans dire que c'est courant, temporisa-t-il, ce n'est ni rare, ni nouveau.

\- Et vous avez une procédure, demanda Kevin* agacé ?

\- Rien de prédéfini non, cela dépend des circonstances et surtout du super en question. Cependant, n'importe quelle déclaration sera toujours mieux que l'élucubration des médias.

Le double de Cindy releva la tête visiblement alarmée par la nouvelle. S'adressant à elle, Armand s'efforça de clarifier le propos :

\- Le problème est, qu'en l’absence d'avis tranché, on t'attribuera l'opinion qui leur conviendra, quitte à être citée comme exemple autant que ce soit pour quelque chose que tu soutiens. Pour toute question qu'on te pose, tu dois donner une réponse directe et ferme, c'est d'autant plus important étant donné que tu colles pas au stéréotype.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu sais, par rapport au fait que tu sois plus...

Il s’interrompit à la recherche d'un adjectif approprié, en vain. Ce fut Cindy et Über-Caleb* qui trouvèrent la réponse quasi instantanément :

\- Girly.

\- Exact, acquiesça-t-il.

\- Je ne risque pas d'empirer les chose ? demanda-t-elle après quelques instants d'hésitation, déjà que c'est suffisamment agité.

\- C'est justement pour cela qu'il faut prendre position, cela stabilisera ta côte de popularité, après cela les choses devraient se tasser d'elle même.

Voyant que son auditoire paraissait déjà plus convaincu, Armand décida qu'il en avait assez fait pour aujourd'hui et qu'il fallait couper court.

\- Le mieux serait que vous discutiez de tout ça entre vous, je vous envoie un plan comm déjà utilisé, celui de Batwoman par exemple, et on en reparle à la prochaine réunion. Kevin*, je vous remettrai la facture à ce moment-là.

Avant que ce dernier n'eut le temps de protester, Armand raccrocha et l'écran devint noir. Entre cette petite intervention et l'Arc Global Axis, les bénéfices du mois prochain promettaient d'être excellents. Maintenant que tout ceci était réglé, il pouvait prêter attention à un petit détail qui le préoccupait depuis le début de la communication.

\- Cindy ? Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ?

Il vit le profil de sa nièce se crisper , renforçant ses soupçons.

\- De quel genre ?

\- Un toi alternatif vient d'avouer son homosexualité, peut-être souhaiterait tu suivre le mouvement et faire de même. Pas que cela serait spécialement gênant, ajouta-t-il prenant soin de garder un ton dégagé, mais au moins ça sera fait.

Cindy pivota sa chaise vers lui, les sourcils haussés mais les épaules relâchées, après quelque instant, elle eut un rictus.

\- Oui, alors si on suit ton raisonnement, là tout de suite, tu es cocu.

Armand fit une grimace de dégoût pour reconnaître son erreur. Cependant, il préféra tout de même regagner son bureau, après tout il avait des contrats à terminer.

* * *

Après la fin de la communication, un silence s'était intaillé, tous tournés vers Cindy*.

\- On vient de dépenser de l'argent inutilement, soupira finalement Kevin*. J'aurais très bien pu vous dire tout cela moi-même.

\- C'est là le drame d'être un traître, répondit-elle plus sereine qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis des semaines, on n'est plus cru sur parole.

Maintenant qu'elle avait eu une opinion impartiale, il était temps d'agir. Tout d'abord, retrouver le propriétaire de l'armée de robots et l'arrêter.


End file.
